This application relates to generally methods and devices for aerosolizing medicament, as well as to methods and devices for storing and delivering medicament to be aerosolized. More specifically, this application relates to a mouthpiece for an unpressurized inhalation device.
One factor that influences the effectiveness of an inhalation device that has a mouthpiece and an aerosol generator is the percentage amount of aerosolized medicament emitted from the mouthpiece relative to the amount of medicament supplied to the aerosol generator. Typically, there is some loss of medicament caused by particle impaction, which results from the aerodynamic behavior of the particles carried by the inhalation medicament stream. In particular, the inhalation flow rate that passes through the mouthpiece of an inhalation device may range between about 15 and 60 liters/minute. This rate may cause flow within internal passages of the inhalation device to be turbulent, resulting in collision among aerosol particles and with internal surfaces of the mouthpiece. Consequently, some medicament remains in the mouthpiece and does not reach the lungs of the patient.
There is thus a general need in the art for methods and devices that improve the effectiveness of inhalation devices by reducing the amount of loss from such factors.